Baby Amy
by mephamyforever
Summary: Amy gets turned into a baby by Eggman. Shadow and Sonic take care of her, will they be able to care for this bundle of joy? or will they end up in chaos I OWN NO ONE
1. Chapter 1

Amy rose was walking through the woods one day when she came across Sonic and Shadow fighting. She sighed and walked to them. When they saw her they stoped and smiled, they were fighting over Amy. They both loved her, and they didnt want to loes her to the other. "Hey guys want to walk through the woods with me?" Amy asked brightly.

"Yeah!" Shadow and Sonic said in unison making Amy giggle.

As they walked eggman appered out of nowhere! "Amy rose! Come with with me willing or by force!" Eggman yelled launching robots towards the three hedghogs. Whiles Shadow and Sonic was fighting robots Eggmans robotice arms grabed Amy. "Let me go Eggman!" Amy yelled catching the two hedehogs attention.

"Time to test my new invention on you Amy!" the doctor yelled pressing a button.

A laser covered Amy head to toe, after a second it went away. All you could see was Amys dress, Shadow and Sonic heard crying inside it. Eggman dopped it, Shadow luckily caught it showing a baby inside! "Hohoho it worked!" Eggman cheered leaving the to hedgehogs to the baby.

"what are we going to do! Amys a baby!" Sonic yelled pacing all around.

Shadow got annoyed quickly "Stop it before you make her cry!" Sonic stoped just as amy was going to start wailing.

"Good now we are going to take her back to her house and take care of her." Shadow said getting up.

"Uh Shad one probelm shes naked...and we dont have any thing to put her in." Sonic said

Now noticing this Shadow had a blush on his muzzle and covered her up with her dess. They stopped at the store to buy her baby stuff, clothes, food, ect. When they got home they tried to feed her. "Shad all shes doing it sitting there. She isnt eating!" Sonic said.

"It's called you have to feed her your self faker! Never mind let me do it!" Shadow said picking amy up and started to feed her the bottle.

Sonic got up and started going through the baby clothes they bought, he picked out a blue shirt with white bottoms to put her in during the night. He came back into the kitchen to find she has already finished the bottle. "Bath time Amy!" Sonic said picking her up and running to the bathroom. Shadow sat down and closed his eyes until he heard Sonic scream and Amy crying.

Shadow ran up the stair to find Sonic knocked out on the floor ,and Amy in her pajamas in Scourges arms. Shadow growled " What do you want Scourge!"

"This baby is Amy right? So im just going to raise her to be evil, like me! You should be lucky it was only me cause mephiles is searching for her too. Bye losers!" Scourge yelled jumping out the window with Amy.

Shadow woke Sonic up by dumping water on him. "AHHHHH" Sonic woke up quickly.

Shadow told him what happened and they set out to find amy. Mephiles saw them and smirked 'they should take me right to her' he thought following them. Meanwhile Scourge has taken Amy back to his broken down house.

He sat down with Amy on his lap, they looked at each for a few seconds before Amy got bored like that. She started to tug on his jacket and chew on it. This gave Scourge an idea, he took fionas plushie of him that she left and took the jacket off it. He put it on Amy, and it fit perefctly on her. "There now you have good taste like me although your pj's ruin it." Scourge said and began to think.

He looked through more of fionas stuff and found small black pj's that was to small for fiona to wear. He put it on Amy it was a little to big but it was ok. He was bored agian, he looked at Amy who looked back. "Oh what are you staring at." he asked bored.

Amy grabbed his nose and pulled on it. Scourge yelped a bit. "Ok ok you win now stop!" this make Amy giggle.

Scourge scowled "bed time." he said picking her up and setting her down in an old cage used as a crib.

He ignored Amys cries as he left the room, he went to his own room and began to sleep. Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow finally found Scourge house. They went through an open window and found Amy in a cage crying. They picked her up and they went back to her house, they changed her into pink pj's and set her down to sleep. Mephiles looked at her through the window.

Mephiles slid through it and walked up to the crib holding sleeping baby amy. He picked her up carefuly and stared at her for a momment, he finally had ahold of his flower. Mephiles held her close to his body while slipping out of the window. He went to his cave that he called home, he set her down into a glowing crib that he formed. He sat crossed legged waiting for her to wake up from her slumber.

Shadow on the other hand found it oddly quiet. He went upstairs where Sonic and him put Amy in. He found nothing he began to look every where, but just could not find her. He left the house leaving to snoring Sonic on the couch. Shadow knew who stole her because Scourge already said who was looking for her too. He searched the entire station square with out any luck. He was getting VERY annoyed. "Why cant every one leave her alone!" Shadow said to no one.

Amy woke up in a different room then what she was put in. She saw a shadowed figure in the corrner of the room. She cooed for attention from it. Mephiles stepped out of the shadows and walked to her. He picked her up from the crib. Amy not knowing who he is, searched for his mouth with her tiny hands. Mephiles felt her hands on his face and knowing what she was searching for stopped her gently. "No no little one, lets not try to find my mouth." Mephiles said gently to the baby.

Amy giggled as Mephiles held her away little ways from his face. Mephiles sat her down on the floor and he sat down also. He watched as Amy started to crawl around, he was watching her every movement she made. Amy getting bored with this summoned a mini hammer in her hands. Mephiles remmebering his last encounter with her hammer backed away a little. She began to pound on the floor gently.

Shadow went back to the house and pushed Sonic off the couch,waking up Sonic in the progress. "Hey have you ever heard of yelling WAKE UP instead of waking me up like this?" Sonic said rather annoyed.

"Amys gone, Mephiles took her," Shadow said VERY annoyed also.

Mephiles sighed, Amy scared him a tiny bit with her hammer. He picked her up and got wacked upside the head with her hammer. He growled and grabbed her hammer away from her. He broke it in half making her almost burst into tears. He held her forcefully, and walked into another room, much more scarier. Mephiles strapped the poor crying baby to a table, he took a needle and put it into her arm so she would sleep. A few minutes later she was fully asleep, Mephiles lit black candles around her and was getting ready to make her possesed by iblis.

Shadow and Sonic was getting more and more fustrated when they came back from each town empty. They searched and searched but they couldnt find Amy. "How can we lose a baby twice!" Sonic sighed fustrated.

"I dont know faker, im sure we will find her though." Shadow said.

Mephiles chanted the words to make iblis show. Mephiles had iblis posses the sleeping baby so she will have his powers, energy, and pure destruction. Mephiles smirked when every thing was done. Amy woke up and was very upset, her head hurt and she began to cry. Mephiles not hearing her cries picked her up and set her bak down into the glowing crib.

Shadow and sonic decided to look in the woods to try to find Mephiles and Amy. They looked every where their eyes landed on, feeling more and more upset that they might have failed poor Amy. About an housr of searching there and they still searched the woods for possible answers. Sonic ran around the woods to find nothing, Shadow chaos controled around to. Some thing was blocking him from finding the baby, and it was getting him very mad.

Amy woke back up, feeling a tiny bit better. She found that Mephiles was not around, She sat upright and looked around the room more closely. Glowing crystals covered the floor and walls, there was only one door and one tiny window. Amy was getting fussy from boredom and began to hit the crib walls with her hands. Fire errupted from her hands and destroyed the cribs wall. She was shocked for a second before giggling. She crawled down from the crib and began to make her way to the door. It was opened a crack and she slipped through it. Standding on the other end was Mephiles, tapping his foot. Amy looked up at his face and smiled a bit, just as he picked her up and carried her down the glowing hallway.

Shadow and Sonic found a little bit of crystals covering the woods floor. They followed it and found a cave entrance. "Yes!" Shadow and Sonic said in unison, running inside.

Mephiles knew that Shadow and Sonic was inside the cave, he picked up his pace and Amy who was getting scared of where he was going to take her. She saw a a little bit of blue when they passed a hallway. She heard it yell at Mephiles and started to chase him. It was Sonic, with Shadow close behind him. Mephiles had crystals block the passage way, to hold up until he was a good distance away. Sonic and Shadow began to pound on the crystals, they began to crack it after five minutes. Mephiles reached his destination. He put Amy inside a hole in a wall and he climbed in after her, sealing the entrance once through. Sonic and Shadow broke the crystals and ran to where Mephiles just was. They turned around to exit the cave, they were running so fast trying hard to not get hit by the crystals. Mephiles ran into the woods and found that Scourge was waiting for him.

"About time Mephy, I thought you were going to be a no show." Scourge said sneering.

"I would have been here sooner, but I ran into Sonic and Shadow." Mephiles said.

Amy remmebering Scourge summond Iblis power and attempted to throw it at him. She would have done it if Mephiles havent grabbed her arm. Scourge only smirked at Amy, "Hello there Amy, I think that you do remmeber me." he pet her head before turnning serious agian.

They teleported to a ship that was already running. Dr. Eggman walked out of it. "Is she ready?" Eggman asked.

They nodded taking her inside, Amy thinking that Mephiles will protect her hung on to him tightly. Mephiles notice this and chuckled, he set her down on a table and the three males gathered around her. Amy quickly got annoyed with this and summond Iblis power agian. Scourge backed up a little, Eggman only laughed, Mephiles had a blank expression. Eggman picked Amy up and set her in a machine. "Gentlemen may I show you the baby incubertator, it makes sure she is healthy, and makes sure she is growing up right with out any problems." Eggman explained.

Mephiles nodded and Scourge seemed bored out of his mind. "Okay Eggy what your saying, she will grow up around us and then she will act like us?" Scourge asked.

"Sorta right Scourge. I dont know if she will act like us or not." Eggman said scratching his bald head.

Mephiles took her out and began to walk away from the two arguing males. Amy hung on to him, she was getting very tired and hungry. Mephiles sensing this went to Eggmans kitchen to try to find her some thing to eat, he knew what will happen if she got to hungry and grouchy. It envoles an explosion. He found a thing of cookies and gave them to her, she pushed them away. Mephiles then remmebered that she was a baby with out teeth. He gave her a bottle of milk, she drank it quickly and yawned. Mephiles took her back into the room where Eggman and scourge was stilling arguing. Amy fell asleep quickly in Mephiles arms.

Shadow and Sonic saw Eggman egg carrier and decided to pay the old man a visit. They burst through the door and saw Scourge, Eggman, Mephiles, And Amy. Scourge tackled Sonic. Mephiles gave Amy to Eggman And tackled Shadow. Eggman put Amy back into the machine and started it up. mephiles had just thrown Shadow into the wall, Sonic made Scourge imprint his body ontop of the ship. Mephiles saw this and threw Shadow at Sonic knocking both hedgehogs down. Mephiles was about to throw a plasma ball at them until scourge fell from the ceiling and landed on Mephiles.

Shadow got up and destroyed the machine holding Amy while Sonic beat the crap out of Eggman. Happy to see them Amy burst into flames. Shadow almost dropped her, he tossed her to Sonic and Sonic almost dropped her. "Oww my hands! They burn!" Sonic yelled setting Amy to the floor. Amy only giggled and crawled over to Mephiles. Her flames went out and Mephiles took ahold of her, Shadow and Sonic were shocked at what they did to her. "She posses Iblis powers now, she is not going to go with you if you value your world. If she stays with me I will teach her how to control her powers." Mephiles said holding Amy close.

"No deal Mephiles, Amy is going to stay with us, we can help control her powers." Sonic said

Shadow looked down at his burned hands, they should have already healed by now. He looked at Mephiles. "Sonic for once Mephiles is right about something. He could teach Amy to control her new powers," Shadow said, "but I dont care eighter she is coming back with us."

Mephiles frowned and then he got a good idea. "How about this, we let Amy decide." He set amy in the middle of them and she looked at Mephiles then at Sonic and Shadow.

"Come on Ames, crawl to us." Sonic said making cooing noises.

"Come here Amy, come to the awsome side." Scourge said getting up from the floor.

Amy looked at both of them and then what happened shocked every one even Eggman. "Mephy!" Amy said crawling to Mephiles.

Shadow stood there wide eyed and mouth opened, so did Sonic. Mephiles would have to if he had a mouth in his form. "BAD MEPHY!" Amy yelled hitting him on the foot with her mini hammer.

Sonic couldnt help it, he burst out laughing and so did scourge they were rolling on the floor. Shadow smirked and picked Amy up. "BAD SHADOW!" Amy yelled hitting him on the head.

"OWWWWW!" Shadow yelled dropping Amy.

In front of their eyes they saw Amy grow bigger and bigger until she was her normal age. "Oh yes I almost forgot that the effect would wear off." Eggman stated

Amy stood there half naked, because her dress tore, steamming mad at each and every one of the males. She burst into fire agian, "How dare you all! using a poor baby like that," she turned to Shadow and Sonic, "and how dare you give me a bath! Why couldnt you ask cream to do it! Im outta here."

Amy stormed off, Shadow, Mephiles, Sonic, Scourge, And Eggman was all equally afriad of Amys new power. "How about you take that power away and erase her memory?" Scourge suggested, every one nodded in agreement


	2. Chapter 2

Once there laid a village, it was made out of pure destruction. The king paid no mind to it for he was the one who made it that way. He tortured his slaves, and killed thoes to tried to steal fom him. His name was Mephiles, his heart was black and had no room for love. Today was very important to him cause there was a slave market in the town. He set off to the town hoping to find aanother slave for his collection.

In a slave cart there was a beautiful hedgehog girl, she was beaten and weak. She knew she was going to be displayed today for others to try to buy her. She was scared, a head popped into the wagon, it was the slave holder. "Amy get out here, before I come in." he demaned

Amy was her name and she replied "Yes sir i'm coming."

Her hands and feet were cuffed so she wont run away. She was shoved into a group of other slaves, some were crying, and some were trying not to. They shuffled onto a stage were they would be displayed. Amy could already see plenty of males staring at her, she tired not to make eye contact. One by one slaves were showed and bought until it was her turn. She stood tall and was not going to cry.

Mephiles saw the pink hedgehog and smirked 'that one...' he thought. The person showing her was a bird holding the chain. "this beauties name is Amy Rose, age 16, sex female, perfectly healthy, white teeth." the bird with on with the list about Amy.

At the end a cloaked figure walked up and said he was going to buy her, he showed him self it was Mephiles. Every one bowed, the bird pushed Amy to her knees to make it look like she was bowing. Mephiles paid for her and took the chain. Mephiles gave her a playful yank to get her to her feet, when she was on her feet he led her to his carriage and shoved her inside.

In the carriage Mephiles saw she was not giving him eye contact and he got very annoyed "Look at me in the eye when I speak to you." he demaned

"I'm sorry sir." she looked him in the eye while saying that.

Mephiles looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and couldnt take his eyes off them. He pulled her from the floor and set her next to him, tightening his grip on the chain. Amy almost being choked tried to follow where he was directing her. His hand pressed on her head which was on the pillow of the seat. "Amy, you are going to listen to me with out refusing me. Or you will have to pay dearly." Mephiles said biting her ear.

Amy winced and nodded saying "yes master."

When they got to the casle Mephiles took her to the dungen and threw her into a room locking and leaving. Alone in the dark amy cried silently, letting her tears fall freely to the ground. After a while she wore her self out and fell asleep on the hay scattered on the floor. Mephiles unlocked the door and found his rose sleeping, he couldnt help but think how cute she looked sleeping.

Hours he watched her sleep until he left to go to bed him self. Then next day Mephiles advisor Scourge went down to collect Amy, when he saw her he fell in love with her, but didnt show it. He grabbed the chain and led her to the throne room. Mephiles was sitting there waiting for her, he dismissed Scourge after they entered the room. "Hello my dear come, sit on my lap" Mephiles said patting his lap.

Amy unable to refused sat on his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. When Amy felt his hand close to her breasts she tried to jump off his lap. Knowing what she might down he grabbed the chain making her fall face down to the floor. "What did I say Amy now you need to be punished." He said coldly dragging her through the halls of the castle.

They past Scourge who looked utterly mad at Mephiles dragging Amy. Mephiles didnt see Scourge only Amy did, She struggled under Mephiles grip. He slam the dungen door open and dragged her down, chained her up to the wall where she was standing up. He grabbed a ret hot rod and Amys eyes widen in fear. "No please dont!" Amy pleaded.

"Too late." Mephiles said picking up her leg and pressing the rog againts her thigh. Amy screamed in pain.

Scourge hearing her screams mad him even more and more angry. He walked away from the dungen her screams echoing in his mind. He sat down at a table and began to read through the village reports until it was dark out. He saw that Mephiles was on his throne busy with papers so Scourge decided to vist Amy.

Silently Scourge walked down the spiral staircase that leads deeper and deeper into the dungen. He stops when he see's the room Amy was in. Mephiles even had her name engaved into it. Scourge opened the door and he saw Amy sitting limp agianst the wall with a bloody bandage around her thigh where Mephiles had marked her.

Scourge smirked slightly and shut the door of the room. Amy only stared at him for a momment before looking down. He got closer and closer to her until he was right on top of her. "How about we play a bit my pet?" Scourge cooed.

Amys eyes widen, but with her hands chained to the wall she couldnt stop him. Scourge took his member and shoved into her hard and fast. Amy screamed in pain, hearing her scream for him made him turn on. He did this to her a little while until his end came. He kissed her forehead and left her utterly sore and crying.

Weeks has past and Amy was used as Mephiles personal pet. She slept in one of his main bedrooms, she had to wear a very uncomfortable collar to. If she did some thing bad, she would be beaten, if she did some thing good he would praise her. Scourge also had a personal bond with the girl.

Whenever Mephiles was to busy to be with his pet, Scourge would visit her. She always hated his visits, he would only use her for his personal needs. She always thought her old life was bad but never did her old master did this to her.

Mephiles came in one day utterly mad, he sat by his desk and began skimming through scrolls and papers. Afraid to make him upset, tried to calm her master. "Master?" Amy asked softly.

Mephiles calmed a little from her voice, "Yes Amy?" looking up at her.

"Are you mad? Is there any thing I can do to help?" She asked.

Mephiles leaned back into his chair. He rubbed his temples. He then got up to Amy and began to pet her head. "Nothing for you to worry about Amy, im just tired. Can you sing one of your famous songs for me?" Mephiles asked sitting on his chair agian.

Amy smiled a little and nodded, She began to sing softly. Heaing her sing always relaxed him, he sat listening to every detail in her voice. Scourge in the doorway also listen, both males were almost put into a trance. After her song ended Mephiles was very relaxed now. He smiled at her finally understanding his feelings for his pet.

Scourge saw the smile of Mephiles face and was horrified, 'I will not have Mephiles love MY rose.' Scourge thought before he spoke up. "My lord there is a meeting with other kings, strangley they want to see your prized pet they heard about too."

"Yes Scourge tell them ill be there in just a momment." Mephiles said quit confused thay they want to see Amy, Mephiles allowed Scourge to take Amy t them before he came.

Amy followed Scourge down the halls, until he came to a stop. Scourge tuned around and pulled the chain, making her have to go closer to him. Scourge smirked at her, "I would advise you to not speak unless spoken to Amy. We wouldnt want Mephiles to get mad now would we?" Scourge said with sickly sweet venom in his voice.

Amy only nodded, then was dragged back down the halls to the meeting. When they entered several heads looked up. All their eyes were on Amy, this was making her nervous. Scourge bowed and Amy bowed to. A colbalt hedgehog smiled warmly at her so did a black and red striped one, and a silver one. "Lord Sonic, lord Shadow, and lord Silver this is Amy rose Mephiles prized pet." Scourge said taking Amy to a pillow next to Mephiles chair.

"Mephiles wasent joking when he said that she was the most beautiful lady in his entire kingdom, maybe even all of ours." Sonic told the other to kings, when scourge left the room to get Mephiles.

"Look at her legs you can see that he doesnt respect her properly." Shadow whispered loud enough for Sonic Silver And Amy to hear.

Amy looked down at her pillow, blushing that they were talking about her. She didnt like all this attention. "Amy do like it here at this kingdom, if not tell me why without lying." Silver said.

Amy looked at the kings waiting for her answer, "I like it sometimes. Mephiles has nice momments, Scourge just scares me." Amy said

Knowing that she was not lying decided to get more information out of her. "Why does Scourge scare you." Shadow asked.

Amy didnt respond she only looked down agian. Shadow got up from his seat and walked over to her. He picked her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Why does Scourge scare you Amy? Answer me this time."

Amy stared into his ruby eyes before answering " When Mephiles is not around he...uses me for his personal needs." Amy said with tear threatening to come down her face.

The kings were outraged, they were much nice than Mephiles and they all had pure hearts. Shadow, Sonic, And Silver were whispering to each other about just taking Amy back to their castle. Mephiles came in and saw them whispering, and Amy about to cry. "May I ask why my pet is almost crying?" Mephiles said

"How about you ask your advisor." Sonic said with hatred filled in his voice.

"We dont think you can own your slave no more Mephiles," Shadow said

"She is going to come with us." Silver said

"M-Master?" Amy whispered to Mephiles scared.

Mephiles put his hand on her head, he knew she was scared. "What is this about? I take care of my slave perfectly. Also what about Scourge, what did he even do?" Mephiles said with anger in his voice.

Shadow got up and pointed a finger towards the door. "Your adviser was secretly raping your beloved slave that you so happen take care perfectly!" he yelled.

Mephiles looked down at his slave horrified that she has not told him. He saw tears on the pillow she was sitting on. "Also what about the scars on her arms and legs!" Sonic yelled getting up to to point at Amy.

Mephiles got up, "Listen here, I did that a long time ago! They do not matter now!" Mephiles yelled.

"How about when you mad? Do you take it out on her? Is that why shes always so scared!" Silver yelled.

"Amy go to our room now." Mephiles said sounding dark.

"Yes master." She got up and was about to walk out when shadow gabbed her arm gently.

"She is not going any where near you agian Mephiles! We are going to take her from you until you know how to treat your own slaves!" Shadow said with Amy close to his body.

Mephiles saw this and was outraged, "She is not going with you fools! I bought her with my own money so she isnt going with you." Mephiles yelled.

Silver threw a money of gold coins at him, Shadow left with Amy in his grip. "There is your money you old fool." Silevr said leaving with Sonic and Shadow.

"Guards! Go retreive my slave!" Mephiles yelled

Shadow, Silver, And Sonic already left with Amy in Shadow arms. Leaving the gaurds lost in the woods. Shadow held onto the silenty crying Amy in his arms until he saw she fell alseep. Sonic and Silver watched her sleep while Shaodw looked out the window of their carriage. "Good thing Mephiles doesnt know where our castle are." Silver pointed out.

"Yeah." Shadow and Sonic said in unision.

Mephiles was outraged, he stomped around his room waiting for his gaurds to bring back his little pet. Scourge entered the room with the progress report, Mephiles only looked at him darkly. Scourge left after he was dismissed, Mephiles looked out his window waiting for his rose to return safley.

Amy slept during the entire carriage ride, Shadow could only think how cute she looked sleeping peacfully. He carried her inside their castle and set her into one of the rooms. He had guards stand out side the door so she wont try to escape.

**second chapter coming soon!**


End file.
